wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Maren Lightchaser
Physical Description Maren Lightchaser is a short and thin young male Sin'dorei with a strong jaw line, strong brow line, strong cheekbones, a slightly upturned nose, and his most remarkable feature—a shock of white and grey hair upon his head. The elf is young, just now coming of age, yet he has gone grey, sporting long hair is white salted with strands of grey, and he wears it in a loose ponytail, which sometimes drapes over his left shoulder. The young elf wears square framed spectacles and one of two expressions on his face—an intense sort of scowl upon his face or a weary look of exhaustion. While Maren is barely an adult, he has very clearly seen his fair share of things and it shows in his face and in his silvered hair. Maren often wears one of several Farstrider uniforms with a quiver on his back and a bow at his side. He rarely socializes, preferring the company of his bow and quiet observation, though some of the other trainees, like an annoying ginger named Wynthar, refuse to let him have his isolation. Rarely in a rush to go anywhere fast, Maren is content to stand waiting, observing the world with a cold, calculating stare. Personality Maren Lightchaser is a cold, calculating, rigid, stoic, loner of rangerling. The little elf often avoids others and isn't one to start up a conversation, he'd rather be alone crouched in a tree with his bow for hours than in a crowd for five minutes. He operates on logic and reason instead of emotions and feelings and is often the voice of sanity, maturity, and reason in contrast to the wild impulsive behaviors of his peers. Despite his desire to be alone he is often seen with one or two of his more outgoing peers. It's unclear if it's because he secretly enjoys their company or if he is trying to keep them from getting killed. History Maren Lightchaser was born on the outskirts of Windrunner Village in southern Quel'thalas. His father was a ranger captain and Maren had dreams ever since childhood of becoming a great ranger like his father. Trained with survival skills to combat troll attacks, Maren learned the art of run, hide, wait. When the scourge came, Maren was in his front yard playing with small his bow and arrows. He did what his family taught him to do when attackers threatened their home. Maren fled the area, he hid in a crate behind the family shed, and did not come out; he waited for an adult to come fetch him from his hiding place. Unfortunately, the adults that found him were not elves, but by a member of the Cult of the Damned members who decided the little frightened elf was a suitable subject for experiments. The cultists kept him alive but weakened as they tormented, tortured, prodded, and experimented on him. He existed in a state of starvation and near dehydration for an unknown amount of time, one of several survivors kept as living playthings for the sadistic cultists, during this time his hair lost its color. Eventually a band of Thalassian survivors descended upon the camp and rescued Maren and the others. The band of survivors took him home but Maren found nothing left, no family, his home demolished, all that stood was the family shed and his hiding crate. In the crate he found his bow and arrows—his only possession. With no one left living to claim guardianship over Maren after his rescue, he wound up as a ward of Quel'thalas and spent the rest of his young life in a youth home. Maren clung to his bow, his only possession, and was a very withdrawn child, preferring isolation, and avoidance of other elves. Aside from compulsory education, Maren would remained isolated on bottom bunk, which he covered in a blanket, in the large barrack-like dorm room, even when the others would leave to play. He would sit on his bunk, hugging his bow as if it were his only friend. Maren would often awaken in the night, in a cold sweat—screaming, but many of the children were prone to night terrors after the Scourge. Maren's bunkmate was a young elf named Wynthar Dawnblaze, who took a special interest in him. Like Maren, Wynthar's father was also a ranger of moderate rank, and like Maren, Wynthar had dreams of archery… though after the fall his mother forced him to learn the ways of the Light. Wynthar would climb up onto Maren's bed and talk to him about archery—one-sided conversations as it took months before Maren bothered to even acknowledge or respond to Wynthar's attempts at friendship. Eventually Maren opened up to Wynthar and Wynthar began to get in on Maren's bunk and comfort him when Maren had nightmares and while the nightmares continued the outbursts subsided some, though the boy discovered he has an irrational fear of dark hooded figures. Quel'thalas enacted a new program to train wards of state in vocations rather than let them become homeless beggar wretches after their coming of age. All youths in the youth homes older than a certain age or beyond found themselves conscripted to branches of the Thalassian military or other vocational training centers and stuck with a debt—the cost of their upbringing—to pay back to the Thalassian government. The program assigned Maren to the Farstriders training program while Wynthar to the priesthood. Wynthar begged and begged the sorting official to let him become a Farstrider, to go with his friend and follow in his father's footsteps, and the sorting official took pity on the boy and let him have his wish. Both boys, along with other wards from their youth home, Nelanth, Tidanel, and Hanathia, all have flourished in basic training and have moved on to intermediate levels. Maren, a great shot, is a dead-shot candidate, started training with Kemnebi Sunrunner, and Wynthar came along for the ride, having fashioned himself as Maren's rival. Sunrunner's Landlord began to feed the trainees, and the rest of the trainee group from the youth home began to come by to get free food, training, and eventually part-time jobs. The Landlord eventually took the children in, giving them rooms at his home as if they were his own family. Quotes "Oh just leave me alone!" Category:Blood Elf Category:Farstrider Category:House Pyreanor Category:Characters Category:2016